Ch Nick en Soup for the Coffee Lover's Soul
by His Little LabRat
Summary: Greg goes to the break room for coffee and catches Nick. NickGreg preslash The title makes CHNICKEN Soup for the Coffe Lovers Soul, aka Nick for Greg!


**Author: His Little LabRat**

**Story: Chi-**_**Nick**_**-en Soup for the Coffee Lover's Soul**

**Summary: (Drabble oneshot) Greg walks into the break room for some coffee and finds Nick and Warrick. (NickGreg preslash)**

**Authors' Notes: ****I imagined Greg saying "cork it, porky" to Warrick like the buck-toothed actor (I forget his name right now…) from Kodaka in the episode were Sana is being followed by that "cobra/snake" of a reporter thing… yeah… ****This started out at drabble****, really**** (don't know if it is anymore, though)****… I thought about it when I was making waffles (yummy waffles!) and while I was thinking of my uncle saying "cup of Joe" (coffee)**** while I was staring at the coffee pot behind the waffle maker (how coincidental! I need my furniture and appliance placing skills would come in handy some day)! **

Sighing softly to himself, Greg turned into the hallway out of the DNA lab. Walking to his left, he headed further down the hall and to the break room. A familiar black haired man caught his attention from inside the break room and he started faster towards the break room door unconsciously. Almost running into the doorway, he paused in the doorway, leaning against the doorway to look… cool.

"Hey, Nicky," Greg smiled and Nick turned to him, coffee cup in his hands. Greg's hand glided down the doorway and then fell to his side, Nick blinking a few times as he watched Greg.

"Howdy," Nick said awkwardly. "Get yourself a cup of Joe and take a seat." Greg smiled again and continued into the break room, heading towards the coffee pots that Nick was surprisingly close to. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Warrick sitting next to Nick, watching Greg keenly with a laughing smile. Pouring a mug, he turned to Nick, trying to ignore Warrick's devious and wisdom-filled, all-knowing smile between him and Nick.

Greg took a sip of his coffee as he sat down across from Nick, watching Nick keenly, Warrick glancing between the two of them with laughter. _Cup of Joe? _Greg thought. _I'd rather have myself a cup of Nick!_

Warrick laughed at something and Greg noticed his own mouth was open. He had said that aloud, he noticed as he looked from Warrick to Nick. He bit his tongue between his teeth, wishing he had actually thought that. Taking a sip of his coffee to hide the faint but burning blush on his cheeks, he heard Warrick snicker silently. Greg put down his cup quickly and turned to Warrick fully. "Cork it, porky!" Greg said in an almost sign-song voice. "I have a hot cup of Joe in my hands, you know!" Greg said, giving Warrick a friendly glare.

Warrick just laughed. "Oh, yeah? What happened to your "cup of Nick," hmm?" Warrick laughed hard at this, almost cracking up when Greg glanced around the room for Nick.

"I wonder where he could have gone to…?" Greg said, then looking to Warrick for hints.

"Ch-_Nick_-en soup for Greg's soul," Warrick laughed hard and Greg grimaced with laughter. "How to catch a runaway Nicky: step 1. Look in the DNA lab. He's usually hanging out with you if he has nothing to do! Step 2; check the bathroom, if he's not in the DNA lab with Greggo the dorko."

"Hey, hey, hey, man!" Greg laughed. "I resent that!"

"Step 3: Call his cell. Maybe he'll actually answer _you._" Warrick laughed, standing up as Greg dashed out the door instantaneously. "You're welcome," Warrick laughed as he watched Greg run down the hall.

Greg paused in the doorway to the DNA lab, looking in for Nick. He wasn't there, obviously because Greg wasn't either. Then, he turned and bolted for the bathroom. Hands out to catch him as he swung into the door of the bathroom, peering in at the familiar man looking at himself in the mirror, water dripping down his hair.

"Ah-ha!" Greg laughed, almost breathlessly, Nick looking to him, slightly startled by Greg's appearance. Greg, letting go of the doorway, he flopped down onto Nick, practically knocking Nick over, but Nick caught him and supported himself all at once. "You always did taste better than coffee," Greg laughed.

"And how would you know this?"

"I don't." Greg said. "But I'm going to find out!"


End file.
